Hookfang (Franchise)
Hookfang is one of Stoick the Vast's dragons in the How to Train Your Dragon book series. He is also the Monstrous Nightmare belonging to Snotlout in both the film and the television series. Appearance Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare, and is the size of a leopard in the books. In the movie he's huge, 61 feet long with a 68 foot wingspan. In the books, Hookfang actually belongs to Stoick and not Snotlout. According to Snotlout, Hookfang weighs around 5,000 pounds, and he can light himself on fire using his sweat. Hookfang is a perfect example of a typical Monstrous Nightmare. He has large shiny greyish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. He has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around. His underside is a light tan, and he has yellowish orange eyes like most other dragons. Hookfang is the most commonly seen Nightmare, so most stock images are of him. His color scheme is fairly common in the movie, and Snotlout has even mistaken other Nightmares for him. Hookfang's horns lack extra antlers coming off of them, which does help to distinguish him from other Monstrous Nightmares seen in the film. He seems to be fully grown, and no Nightmares have yet been seen that are notably larger than him. In the Books In How to Train Your Dragon, he mocked Hiccup's new dragon Toothless for his small size when he first saw him. He is not mentioned in any other book except the first one. In the books, Hookfang is one of Stoick's dragons, along with Newtsbreath. In the film In the film, like the other main characters' dragons, he was kept prisoner at dragon training and the top of the class would've had the 'honor' of killing him. Hiccup was given the chance and instead, tries to connect to him and show the Vikings that dragons are not monsters, but after an outburst from Stoick, he becomes startled and begins to attack Hiccup in defense, until Toothless comes and protects his friend from the much bigger dragon, having no difficulty in subduing the enemy. Later, when Hiccup is trying to get his friends to connect with the dragons and help fight the Red Death, Hookfang is the first one he brings out. Everyone is astounded by this, except for Astrid. Ironically, Snotlout is terrified enough to prepare a broken end of a spear as a weapon, in case Hookfang starts attacking, but Astrid nudges him to put it down. When Hiccup brings Hookfang closer to the others, he grabs Snotlout's arm so he can touch the dragon. Snotlout, obviously still frightened tries to resist, until Hiccup calms him and places his hand on his snout and he begins to growl in a purring manner. Snotlout's fear turns to amazement as he has made a connection, until Hiccup starts walking away to grab rope to "hang on" to the dragons, as the camera moves to reveal that the Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, and Zippleback are out of the cages, ready to be tamed. During the final battle of the Red Death, Snotlout is seen riding Hookfang. When it is seen that Hiccup and Toothless have defeated the Red Death but Hiccup is no where to be found, everyone is upset. Toothless reveals that Hiccup is alive and everyone is overjoyed. Hookfang makes a brief appearance as he bows his head between two Vikings and is seen to make a "woo" sound with is eyes closed. The Vikings stare at the dragon in amazement. At then end, Snotlout and Hookfang join the other dragons and trainers as they ride into the sky. In Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon In this short film, Hookfang makes a very short appearance. He's seen along with Snotlout, pouring water on Gobber's house, in an effort to put out the fire. Hookfang never appeared in this short movie after the above scene. In Gift of the Night Fury In the short film Gift of the Night Fury, he becomes a father. He's even the one to fly Hiccup back home with the other dragons and their hatchlings. When they get home and land, Snotlout runs over and hugs his snout, as they are both ecstatic to see each other. At the Snoggletog party, Snotlout is seen playing with one of his children. In Riders of Berk In Riders of Berk, Hookfang is shown to disobey and neglect Snotlout (the only Viking from the main cast that can't control his dragon). In Viking for Hire, Hookfang behaved aggressively and Gobber was going to kill him. But after seeing that he only had a toothache, Gobber quickly fixed this by pulling it out. In In Dragons We Trust, Hookfang runs off to chase a bird as soon as he was put on Dragon Island, unlike the other dragons. Snotlout and Hookfang have a unique relationship. It is shown that Hookfang does hold some affection for his owner, but Snotlout's immaturity and idiocy leaves him holding disrespect (mimicking Snotlout's "respect" for him). It is often implied throughout both series that Hookfang's disobedience and willingness to undermine Snotlout may partly be to keep his rider's overabundent ego and self-righteousness in check, as he often acts out when Snotlout attempts to assert his superiority over him or the others He also seems to take callous pleasure in making Snotlout scream when they are out for a flying ride. He disobeys Snotlout most of the time, but in Defiant One, Snotlout says to go North when Hiccup says to go South. Wanting to keep on go with the others, Hookfang doesn't respond until Snotlout looks his dragon in the eye and says, "Hey, you work for ME!" Later in the episode, Hookfang is seen carrying Gobber as an attempt to save Snotlout, Hiccup, and Toothless from Outcast Island. Hookfang also gets distracted easily, like chasing a seagull or watching a leaf fall. He may have learned this behavior from Snotlout, as well as his rebellious, deliberately disobedient attitude towards his rider, which mirrors Snotlout's attitude towards Hiccup in the academy. Defenders of Berk In Race to Fireworm Island, Hookfang's flame goes out, putting his life at risk. In this episode it's shown that Hookfang did really care for Snotlout, proving this when he throws the Fireworm gel instead of consuming it, to save Snotlout from getting killed by the Fireworm Queen. In Fright of Passage, Hookfang showed a definite amount of impertinence towards Snotlout, as evidenced by the look he gave Snotlout as he entered Ruffnut and Tuffnut's secret hideaway. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hookfang have shown to have three barbels under his chin, showing that he has aged. Abilities and Skills From hard training with Snotlout, some of Hookfang's abilities and skills are better than those of a regular Monstrous Nightmare. Becoming a perfect warrior dragon for Snoutlout. Strength: Hookfang is shown to be a very powerful dragon that he can lift heavy objects and heavy people. Hookfang might be possibility to be physically stronger than Toothless. Hookfang have never show any sign of struggle of lifting up any heavy objects. He can easily lift up heavy Vikings as shown Stoick on his neck not showing any signs if struggle on the ground. For Gobber or Alivin with his rider at the same time while on his neck to fly in the air. This have shown how powerful is Hookfang neck muscle that never shown any type of signs of struggle that was able to fly high in the air and great speed as well. Hookfang tail whip can send his rider far distance. He have shown that his just one wing strength shows that can he stop a speeding 5,724lbs Meatlug with the extra weight of her rider on her back to be able to push to the side. Fire: Hookfang can shoot a powerful stream of flaming viscous gel like a flamethrower, he can also set himself on fire with his flammable sweat. His fire jacket have shown to be lighting up any parts of body. That he have shown that he can either put it full power or lightly that he even can keep Snoutlout saddle toasty for the cold winter. Wing Blast: Hookfang is able to push heavy objects away from him with flapping his large powerful wings from a far distance. He showed that can push back Barf&Belch to the ground also that he can blow away Barf's entire gas. Hookfang can also use his wings to force his fire into a devastating attack of large fire blast. Swimming: Hookfang can swim under water very well like he was flying in high speed and looks like he can hold his breath for a while or munch longer without his rider. His body have shown to be on top of the water being like alligator. Speed: '''Hookfang is very fast at flying, being able to keep up with Toothless at the Thawfest games but ultimately not as fast as Toothless though. This may be the result of his hard training with Snotlout. Snoulout had stated that Hookfang speed isn't fast as Stormfly. He is also relatively fast when running on the ground. '''Acrobatics: He is shown to be very well with his flexible body like his tail and neck. He can turn his head on his back. As for agility, he's shown to be well to crawl down on chain, his reflex is great to react fast enough from attacks, and his balance is good for standing up straight also good for counter balance in the air at flying to make quick turns but not as fast like Toothless. He is shown to be agile enough to dodge Skrill electric attacks easily but for his rider was shocked many times. Jaw Strength: Can fit his rider's torso in his mouth but does not bite at full force. Also can pick up a boulder with his mouth with no trouble whatsoever. Endurance and Stamina : Shown to be very well to be able to take hits continue to fly and keep flying at full speed with hard training even being very exhausted. Even when he was very sick he can still fly high and still try to catch up to the other dragons showing his stamina. But when he getting more sick he was flying lower still able to keeping trying to stay with the group. Intelligence:'' He shown his intelligence by understanding what his rider orders him to do. But sometimes he dislikes some of his orders from Snoutlout usually gets back at him by attacking or leaving him somewhere to show he is smarter than his rider. Another way proving he is very intelligent that he knew about the safe house and getting into a exclusive safe house of Ruffnut and Tuffnut hide out. '''Communication Skills':He shown to understand hand singles learn it easily "annihilate" for breathing his fire. He had learn " stealth" but it was tricky showing to be stepping to hard to the ground making loud noises. Understanding from Snoutlout to try to step lightly to make no loud noises. He also even understood commands from Fishlegs like dog tricks. Loyalty: Hookfang is loyal to his rider saving him few times from death but sometimes showing to be lack of loyalty by mistakes and teaching Snoutlout lesson. He does shown to be very loyal when Snoulout is very close to certain deaths like the the Fireworm Queen or Screaming Death. Even save Snotlout from other dragons that will try to attacking a Snoutlout like Whispering Deaths or Speed Stingers. Synchronization: Hookfang has shown to be good as Snoulout like's to be reckless. The other way, like most dragons, they do is they both show to be very tough and mean like Snoulout is mean to the other Viking teens and Hookfang have shown to be mean to the other dragons mostly shows it to Barf&Belch and Toothless mostly. Hookfang never have shown any type of aggressive on Meatlug or Stormfly. Hookfang and his rider shown another sync is the rivalry of each other like Snoutlout rival is Hiccup and Hookfang rival is Toothless. Fighting Style: He fights as average Monstrous Nightmare like showing mostly his roar, power, and size against his enemy's. To be using his fear and using his fire jacket as well. In a fight mostly shows his fire power against his enemy's. If fight against another dragons using his wings to fight back and or wings to use as shield for attacks from other dragons like Stormfly fire. Rescue Skills: Hookfang was train to save alone Viking on a boat and also he was train by Snoulout take out fire on person by stopping them. Personality Like his rider, he is somewhat of a bully and aggressive. However, he is much nicer to others but likes to torment his rider possibility to show his rider he is a tough dragon. But in reality, he cares about his rider well-being very deeply. He shown to have great relationship to his rider. Trivia *Hookfang has a habit of letting his tongue dangle from his mouth. *While disobedient to Snotlout, Hookfang is more gentle to the other Vikings like Hiccup, Heather, and Stoick. He will even listen to Fishlegs' commands. *Like Snotlout and Hiccup, Hookfang has a rivalry with Toothless (though it is more downplayed and implied). *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hookfang does not have tines on his horns which indicates that he is still young or the tines have really gone because he's really an old Nightmare (or the tines could be a production goof or he might simply not have any and its really just a random trait for his species). But instead of getting tines he has barbels on their chin. *He may also have adopted Snotlout's dislike of authority. Gallery How to train your dragon pictures 005.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 012.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 011.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 010.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 008.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 014.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 030.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 029.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 028.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 026.JPG Hookfang ready to fight edit-1-.jpg Hookfang bite snotlout-1-.JPG Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno9 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno7 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno5 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno1 400-1-.png Snotlout and hookfang-1-.JPG Snotlout and Hookfang.jpg|Best buddies How to train your dragon 001.JPG Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 07.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 06.png Dragons bod nightmare gallery image 05.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 01.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h22m41s116.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h52m17s159.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h56m32s183.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-23h00m01s214.png Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg RoB S01E01 (23).png RoB S01E01 (30).png Berk Dragons 01.jpg RoB S01E01 (19).png RoB S01E01 (22).png RoB S01E01 (38).png tumblr_m8x3aqgE4x1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9n1i9RtJl1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9n1mzVOwA1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqb0N1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqvKHmF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meb7dzpPtY1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8bstA6ud1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8cfxeNTm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpquGD1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpskuEBR1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Gobber on Hookfang.jpeg SERIE_~1.JPG NIGHTMARE.png|Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang.jpeg Hookfang white.jpeg|Hookfang became whitish. hookfang2.jpeg Sting.JPG|Hookfang being regenerated by the Fireworm Queen. 41gFKxVQ57L._SX342_.jpg|Toy Version Of Hookfang tumblr_musgo2wbPn1rbvw98o1_500.jpg|Hookfang being weak. tumblr_mu5yy4ZU5O1rfphnoo1_500.png hookfang-snoutlout-2.png|Snotlout and Hookfang Older-snotlout.jpeg|Snotlout and Hookfang in HTTYD2 Monstrous Nightmare.png Monstrous Nightmare1.png Monstrous Nightmare2.png Hookfang.png Dragon hero hookfang.jpg|Hookfang in HTTYD 2 Dragons silo HOOKFANG SNOTLOUT 01.png Humans silo SNOTLOUT HOOKFANG 01.png nightmare03.png Monstrous-Nightmare-nightmare01.png Monstrous-Nightmare-nightmare02.png httyd 2.jpg hookfang.jpg hookie.jpg Hookfang-snoutlout-2.png Hookfang-hero.jpg Category:Monstrous Nightmare Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Meduim dragons Category:Academy Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Characters